ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Junior's Talk and Play
Disney Junior's Talk and Play is a suggested Disney Junior crossover talk and game show similar to Ellen ''and House of Mouse''. Aside from Disney characters and the ones from the current lineup and actual humans, it will feature Non-Disney characters from Sesame Street, South Park, Ted. Characters Main cast *'Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse' - the main hosts of the show *'Chip and Dale' - the comedian duo who banter with one another or their friends and perform musical numbers *Goofy *Pluto *Donald and Daisy Duck *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *'Huey, Dewey, and Louie' - Donald's fearless nephews who host the games. *'Elmo, Cookie Monster, Abby, Alan, Big Bird, Grover, Ernie, Bert, Zoe, Count von Count, Telly Monster, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Murray Monster, and Rudy' - the Sesame Street Band Recurring characters *Ludwig von Drake *Max Goof *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Baloo (from TaleSpin) *Rebecca Cunningham *Kit Cloudkicker *Molly Cunningham *Louie (from TaleSpin) *Mortimer Mouse *Oscar the Grouch *Pete *Don Karnage Players The players from different TV shows will participate during the game routine. The Lion King/Guard *Kion *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Zazu *Bunga *Fuli *Ono *Beshte Vampirina *Vampirina Hauntley *Poppy Peepleson *Bridget *Demi *Gregoria Puppy Dog Pals *Bingo *Rolly *Hissy Fancy Nancy *Nancy Clancy *Claire Clancy Sitting Ducks *Bill *Aldo *Ed *Oly *Waddle *Bev *Fred *Raoul *Cecil *Claire South Park *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Butters Stotch *Wendy Testaburger *Bebe Stevens *Clyde Donovan *Craig Tucker *Token Black *Heidi Turner *Tweek Tweak *Chef *Mr. Garrison *Mr. Mackey *Terrance "Henry" Stoot *Phillip "Nyles" Argyle Audience *Human kids, teens, and adults *Ariel *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie *Hercules, Megara, Pegasus, and Zeus *Anna, Elsa, and Olaf *Willie the Giant *Betty Lou*, Roosevelt Franklin and his mother, Honkers, Mr. Ding, and some Anything Muppets (from Sesame Street) *Ducks (from Sitting Ducks) *'Ike Broflovski' (from South Park) - Kyle's adopted baby brother with a green shirt and zits on his face. *The Mayor and the Lollipop King (from the South Park episode, Imaginationland)* *Americans and Canadians (from South Park, both kids and adults Guest stars *'Hi-5' - A famous Australian band *'Shelly Marsh' (from South Park)* - Stan Marsh's mean sister who abuses a contestant who gets the wrong answer. She doesn't like to hear the audience cheer but they still ignore her especially when she yells or calls them "t*rds" and see something cute, fluffy, and/or beautiful, just like Oscar the Grouch. *'Grandma Stotch' (from South Park)* - She intrudes the stage and sees Shelly abuse a certain participant like Butters and helps her abuse him. *'Tammy Warner' (from South Park) - Kenny's girlfriend from the South Park episode, The Ring, where she and Kenny watched the Jonas Brothers in their concert. *'Matt Damon' - a famous star whom Genie usually doesn't give him time to interact with the participants so all he does is curse (which is actually censored) as the audience cheers. *Justin Bieber *Ted (from the 2012 film, Ted) *'Trey Parker and Matt Stone' - known as the creators of South Park. *'Billy Joel' - a famous singer who wants everybody to join in singing the Canadian Alphabet Song from South Park. *One Direction *Moana Show Routine *Opening number *Conversation #1 *Cartoon presentation *Music video presentation *'Games' **'Quirky Worky Quiz Show' - This quiz show involves question regarding trivia of Disney Junior shows, Disney franchises, Non-Disney franchises, numbers, shapes, colors, science, animal facts, and world culture (including geography). And the participants also get to finish the line of a song. One of the contestants presses the buzzing button and has to guess the right answer (if he/she cannot speak, he/she can write down on a piece of paper and show the right answer), and then the bell will ring; but if not, the horn will make a low buzz. This game is done by four players in solos or eight when in pairs. Also, each contestant has a bracelet on his/her foot which buzzes when he/she behaves badly; for example, when any of the South Park characters swears (which is censored), the bracelet shocks him (likely several times). **'Make a Face' - similar to Tokyo Disneyland's Super Duper Jumpin' Time version in which Huey, Dewey, and Louie encourage the audience to put all the parts in the right place. Aside from Donald, it uses other characters such as Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and more. The Sesame Street band plays "Step in Time" once the game starts, "Grim Grinning Ghosts" for Halloween, and "Jingle Bells" or "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" for Christmas. **'Spray the Category Pictures' **'Five Nights at Freddy's 1' **'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' - This is done by a certain number of players *Prizes *Conversation #2 *Sponsor/Closing Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer as Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, and Horace Horsecollar *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Corey Burton as Ludwig von Drake *John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as Louie Lamount, Pete, and Don Karnage *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Josh Gad as Olaf *Ian James Corlett as Bill and Cecil *Dave Squatch Ward as Aldo *Louis Chirillo as Ed *Phil Hayes as Oly and Fred the Penguin *Jay Brazeau as Waddle *Michael Benyaer as Raoul *Matt Vogel as Big Bird, Ernie, and Count von Count *Eric Jacobson as Bert, Grover, and Oscar the Grouch *Ryan Dillon as Elmo *Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Prairie Dawn *Martin P. Robinson as Snuffy and Telly *David Rudman as and Cookie Monster and Baby Bear *Carmen Osabhar as Rosita *Leslie-Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby *Trey Parker as Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Clyde Donovan, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Phillip, and himself *Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Terrance, and himself *April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger, Sharon Marsh, Shelly Marsh, and Tammy Warner *Jennifer Howell as Bebe Stevens *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Matt Damon as himself *Seth MacFarlane as Ted *Auli'i Cravalho as Moana Trivia *Anna has the most dialogue among the spectators. *Ernie, Ariel, and Elsa always speak at the same time in three episodes (including a special) in one season. *To make this appropriate for children under 13, mature content will be censored and Cartman has become innocent as of now. However, this will still be rated TV-PG for mild language, some rude humor and comic mischief due to the South Park characters, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, Ted from Ted (2012 film), and Matt Damon appearing in the show which is swearing for children's programs. Category:Disney Junior Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Mickey Mouse Category:DuckTales Category:TaleSpin Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Vampirina Category:Puppy Dog Pals Category:Fancy Nancy Category:Sitting Ducks Category:South Park Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Hercules Category:Frozen Category:Moana